


(Podfic) How to Clear the Stream by emungere

by ventusprinceps



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 15:39:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17246855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ventusprinceps/pseuds/ventusprinceps
Summary: Wild things are unpredictable. Hannibal had known that when he brought Randall Tier to Will’s house. He knew it now, scrambling through snow drifts that rose to his knees and engulfed his arms when he stumbled.





	(Podfic) How to Clear the Stream by emungere

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [How to Clear the Stream](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2301296) by [emungere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emungere/pseuds/emungere). 



> This is a podfic of the lovely emungere's fic How to Clear the Stream. Thanks so much to emungere for the blanket permission to podfic because it is giving me so much life to record their fics tbh. I hope you all like it!

Mediafire Download:

[MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/aiekmmvmua59nhi/How_to_Clear_the_Stream_by_emungere.mp3/file) | **Size:** 8 MB | **Duration:** 00:09:27

Soundcloud:


End file.
